


Anything for you

by JunBobert



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Kinda fluff, Little Fluff, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 06:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunBobert/pseuds/JunBobert
Summary: All this time Bobby loves Junhoe, who knew?





	Anything for you

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm lame at titles, but here I will serve you again some angst because its my religion ahhahahaah hope u like it.

"Arghhhh, why we didn't bring umbrella?" They run towards the convenient  store.

"Let's just eat here." Bobby said, they sat on the table near the window. He stood up to get their food while Junhoe watch the drops of rain outside, as Bobby pay for their food he keep on glancing on the younger. 

"Here have some ramen and hotbar." He placed it in the of Junhoe, the latter just smile. Bobby knows him well, they eat quietly.

"Y-you have something-" Bobby is trying to point his mouth to give Junhoe a hint that he has something on his face but Junhoe is busy slurping his ramen, so Bobby lift his chin and wipe the sauce beside his mouth.

"There." He smiled at Junhoe who is now blushing from embarrassment, he grabbed some tissue this time and everytime he eat he will wipe his mouth. Bobby just laughed how adorable this dumb human infront of him.

"What should we do next? The rain stopped." Junhoe uttered his eyes are on the window.

Bobby hum "hmmm, wanna go to church?" He wiped his mouth, Junhoe nodded. Its been a while since he go to church with his hyung.

While walking they passed a mini store that caught Bobby's eyes.

"Let's go inside." He tug Junhoe's hand and drag him inside, the store was full of summer clothes. Its like a paradise for Bobby, he tried different clothes and let the Younger judge the style. 

"Too long."

"Too buggy."

"Too floral."

Junhoe glanced on his watch while waiting for Bobby to try the new clothes again, he noticed that its already 1:00pm and the Church is going to have a lots of people later.

"Hyungggg, lets go." Junhoe whined, its been an hour since they entered the store. "If you can't decide here I will buy it for you, I will pay for that too." He grabbed the clothes that Bobby picked. His smile grew bigger.

"Awww what a sweetie." He tease him as they make their way through the counter, Bobby knew that Junhoe is not used to those sweet compliments because for him its cringe.

"Here you hold it." He took Bobby's hand and gave him the paper bag. 

'He's such a baby.' Bobby thought, they walk and walk until they reached the church. 

"Junhoe stand still you might get burn if you enter." Bobby laughed so hard, its not like Junhoe's a demon, its just because he goes to the church once in a blue moon.

"Yaaaa~, you're mean." He turn his heels around and walk a head through the church.

"Wait up." Bobby still laughing but seems like Junhoe is not having any of it, so he grabbed the younger by its waist to make him stop "I told you to wait." Bobby's eyes became sharp as he looked at Junhoe's rich brown eyes to his plum pink lips. Junhoe stand straight and tried to look away, its making his cheeks red like a tomato.

"Come one lets go." They both entered the church, for Bobby his week is not complete if he didn't visit the church once or if he has a free time. After he prayed he stare at the younger beside him who's eyes are still closed and trying hard to pray, Bobby swear that its the softest thing he saw.

CLICK!! 

The sound of the camera got Junhoe's attention, he look at Bobby who was smiling while staring at his phone.

"Did you just take me a picture without a permission?" Junhoe glared at Bobby, the elder shake his head for a No answer. But he can't take it so he giggled as he stood up.

"That's rude,let me see." Bobby ran outside of the church, he bring his phone with him trying to escape from Junhoe. 

"I just want to see it." Junhoe groan, his eye brows furrowed he catch Bobby outside. Its like they're back from being a kid again, they ran around until Bobby got tired and let Junhoe take his phone.

"Don't delete it." Bobby said between is breathe, "I will paste it to our album." Junhoe stared at him with a blank face, Bobby is the sweetest person he met in his entire being. The elder always fetch him at the morning if he has free time and will bring him launch if he didn't eat yet. "Give it to me." Junhoe tip toe as Bobby tried to reach his phone.

"Make me." 

Bobby tug Junhoe's nape that made the younger gasped, their face are so close to each other, he can even feel Bobby's breathe. 

"Got it." Bobby got the phone and turn it off "there you don't know my password so you won't be able to delete it." He let out his tongue, Junhoe didn't noticed that he was smiling all along while looking at Bobby.

"Your mom might find you, lets go home." Bobby suddenly blurted, he doesn't want to end the day if he always have this time he will spend it again and again with Junhoe, he even want to repeat the day starting from the morning but tomorrow is another day again for the both of them and he can't wait.

"Go inside now." Bobby tapped the younger's shoulder but Junhoe is teasing him, intead of going inside Junhoe step away from their door.

"No." He said in a childish tone, Bobby step closer to him.

"Then you're not going to see me again." He turned away and was about to make his way home.

"Hey stop there, you're not required to go home until I didn't enter the house yet. You said that."

"Don't use my words against me, I can take that back." Bobby still making a small steps away from the younger.

"Okay okay I will go inside now, see? I'm walking." Bobby turned around to see if Junhoe is not lying.

"Good now go inside." Junhoe wave his hand before he closed the door, Bobby ran to their house its just few blocks away so its not that tiring. He rush to his room and tossed himself on his bed.

He groan very loud then he remembered the picture, he immediately stood up and sat on the front of his computer. He developed it and put it on the album where every pages was filled with their pictures started from the childhood moments until now. He traced every picture as he remember those moments, Bobby fell asleep while the album beside him.

When the clock hits 11:00am Bobby lazily stand up, he showered himself and dressed up. He pick the clothes that Junhoe bought him, he didn't try it out so he was surprised that it fits.

He's fixing his hair infront of the mirror when his mom entered to check him.

"Are you going out with Junhoe-ssi?" His mom asked, she knows Jiwon well very well that she even knew what's the reason of Jiwon's smile everyday. Jiwon smile fondly on the mirror.

"Actually, I'm going to surprise him." He replied shyly, his mom smile. She likes the view of his son having energy everyday, she knows that he's inlove.

Jiwon went into a sort of mini store, he buy some little cute candles and some gold and silver heart shape balloons. 

"Seems you're going to celebrate something special sir." The cashier started as he punch Jiwon's items.

"Yea, something's special today."

After that he went into this small mini house where he settled everything, he add some decorations. He place the small candles everywhere, he even hung a long gold lights on around the wall. Everything was so neat and romantic.

"This is it." He mumbled breathlessly while shaking.

His friends are slowly coming, first is Yunhyeong who face him proudly, he tapped Jiwon's shoulder. He's so proud for what Jiwon did into the place. Chanwoo arrived together with Hanbin, they stand beside Jiwon who is shaking too much.

"You did great." Chanwoo said.

"He will like this, trust me Ji." Hanbin also tapped his arms, because of those compliments his smile grew bigger. He can't hide it anymore, then Jinhwan and Donghyuk arrived. There's so many people supporting this.

After waiting for minutes Junhoe twisted the door knob, he's so amaze and clueless. He face Jiwon with his glassy eyes. Then his eyes shifted on the wall where there's a big letters forming a word 'will you marry me?' He read mentally, that moment Junhoe can't handle himself he put his hand on his mouth because the shocking moment.

"Koo Junhoe, Honey, sweetheart, love, my everything, will you marry me?" 

Junhoe was speechless, he can't form his answer into words. His heart beats so fast.

"Y-yes of course, I will." 

He pull Jinhwan up and hugged him very tight. Man, they've been together for 3years and now Junhoe is going to marry this petite man in front of him. Jinhwan wiped Junhoe's tears and kiss him slowly, everyone clapped their hands for the couple... and of course Jiwon. 

"Thank you Ji." Jinhwan said, everyone turn their eyes on Jiwon who's eyes are also glassy, he doesn't know how to feel. 

"Thank you so much hyung." Junhoe said as he caressed Jiwon hands, he's so thankful for having a thoughtful hyung in his life. "Thank you for this." 

Jiwon's tears fell but Junhoe didn't notice because his busy talking to his fiancè and soon to be husband.

"Anything for you my Junhoe."

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter  
> @Junbobert


End file.
